That Monster
by DestinyRaven415
Summary: DMHG fanfic, it is my first fanfic and hopefully will get better
1. Back At Hogwarts

Back At Hogwarts  
  
Author's note-the previous chapter does not count so this will be the first chapter  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Hi Hermione."  
"Hi Harry, how was your summer holiday?"  
"It was just great, another memorable summer spent with the Dursleys. I just can't wait till next summer! How was yours?"  
"I guess it was all right. I didn't really talk to anyone since Ron and I broke up for good this time. He is such a jerk, now he is dating someone else though he won't tell me. I have a feeling it is Fleur Delacour though it may as well be Pansy Parkinson for all I care! I did make Head Girl. But I have no idea who." Harry just started laughing for no reason, but my attention was elsewhere. Malfoy was busy staring at me and I suddenly felt hot all over and not so sad about Ron anymore. "What were you saying.uh.Harry?" Draco's POV  
Another fun year at Hogwarts and thankfully, the last. Why not just be a little more evil this year. Now that I am Head Boy, I can finally win over Potter this year. Speaking of Potter, who was that girl he was talking to, she is attractive! The girl turned around and looked at me, while Potter was laughing.  
He got on the train and headed to where the Head Boy/Girl was supposed to sit. He sat down and closed his eyes.  
"Oh I don't believe this! You are Head Boy! Great, just what I needed today. I have to be stuck with you all year.  
"Who are you? You can't be Granger. What the hell happened to you?"  
"I grew up. What do you care anyways, all you say to me is 'mudblood' it gets old every now and then"  
"Whatever, just shut up I don't want to hear you for the rest of the way there."  
"Good either do I"  
"Where is your little boyfriend, Weasel?" she didn't answer him, she just stared out the window. "You can talk."  
"We broke up, are you happy now. He couldn't deal with me changing my looks a little and getting more attention from guys other than him and Harry."  
"That's stupid, did he really think you wanted to be ugly forever, at least now you don't look like a mudblood."  
"Shut up Draco, what kind of a name is Draco?"  
"Hermione, what kind of a name is that? So do you still hang out with Ron then?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I was just asking, no need to have a cow. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me when we go, I think it is a couple weeks?"  
"What? Are you serious?"  
"Yes, well unless you are getting back together with weasel anytime soon?"  
"I don't know, it will just be too weird. You know, I am a mudblood and all, what about the precious Malfoy pureblood name, what would daddy do?"  
"I don't know what daddy would do, I hardly talk to him anymore. So will you go with me?"  
"You will have to let me think about it for awhile, I will get back to you on that, " 


	2. Her Mistake

HER MISTAKE  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I had thought about going out with Draco, I had to admit that he was very sexy. But, he was a Slytherin and it was out of the question. Ron would hate her and so would Harry. I had to tell him the answer, who cares anyways. He doesn't deserve anything good, need I mention the lovely name he calls me whenever he feels like it. On second thought, I don't think I should say that name out loud. I walked into the Head's common room, and there he was, sitting on the sofa. "Hi there Granger, any thought to the question I asked awhile ago?" "Yes, as much as I think that you are close to being worth a date, I will have to pass.sorry." "WHAT!" I didn't say anything; I prepared myself for the usual storm of insults headed my way. "You.are turning me down? Do you realize how big of a mistake you just made? That is typical of mudbloods, well I am going to make you so miserable that you will be begging for me to look your way." He got up and moved towards me, I backed up and he pushed me against a wall, biting my lower lip and roughly kissing me. His hot breath crept down my neck, my hands were shaking and I wanted him so much that I kissed him back, while grasping on to his waist. "No Hermione, you lost that chance, and there is no way that I will let you have this feeling from me again." He walked into his room leaving me in tears.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I slammed my door shut and smiled towards where I just left her. Now how could I hurt her? Hmmm.Ginny Weasley was cute and she did want me. All she did was stare at me. It would piss off Ron, Harry, and it would kill Hermione. That was what he wanted, to hurt her and make her beg. It would be fun. He listened quietly. He heard her crying in her room. He laughed. "This was definitely going to make the year livable. 


	3. The Way It Is

THE WAY IT IS  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I couldn't sleep for some reason, I had way too much chocolate frogs, and I was thinking about Hermione. I always was and I wanted to make her pay for what she said to me. I put on a coat and my shoes and before I left I stood by her door. She was in a deep sleep; I couldn't stand to listen to her. I wanted to be next to her, but she lost that chance.  
I walked down a corridor and found this little alcove. I sat there and just stared for what seemed like hours, down the corridor. I heard someone walking and I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't a teacher or something like that. "Malfoy?" I couldn't believe little Ginny Weasley was out of bed after hours. This was even better than I expected. "Hello there, little Weasley how are you doing on this cold night?" "I am all right, why are you talking to me, a Weasley? You must be sleepwalking or something, or maybe I am dreaming. Yes that is it I am dreaming that has to explain why I am talking to the most gorgeous guy in this school. But then where is Harry Potter?"  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I cannot believe I just said that to Draco Malfoy of all people! This is crazy, well not really he is hot!  
"You can join me here if you like. I won't bite.that hard." He said laughing. He stood up. I never really noticed how built he was. I suddenly felt like jelly. He grabbed me and pulled me into the alcove and kissed me. It was more amazing then how Michael Corner used to kiss. I couldn't describe it, except that it was wrong, he is a Malfoy. But at that point I didn't care anymore. So I kissed him back and I could feel his shock that I wanted it just as bad.  
"God! For a little Weasley you sure know how to kiss! What do you say we go back to my room and explore what those lips can do?"  
"Uh.sure"  
I wouldn't go further than kissing though.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I sat up with a startle. I heard a noise from the common room so I got out of bed. There was a girl's voice coming from Draco's room. I could get him in so much trouble and it would be so funny.  
His door was shut and a girl giggled from inside the room. I opened the door and I was hoping that they had their clothes on.  
"Oh my god! Ginny Weasley, what the hell are you doing in here with Draco?" Draco looked smug.  
"Do you mind Granger, I am in here with my girlfriend and you are intruding on our private time now leave!" "g-girlfriend, I don't believe this, but what about-never mind."  
Hoping he couldn't see my tears, I ran into my room and collapsed onto my bed.  
  
*****WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR??? 


	4. What The Hell

WHAT THE HELL  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I couldn't believe that he was in his room with Ginny Weasley, on the bed, kissing her like he kissed me only a couple of hours ago. Who the hell did he think he was slut of Slytherin?  
I couldn't help but cry, as much as I hated Draco, I felt this irresistible need to be with him and I didn't want to see him with someone who wasn't worthy of his love. Oh god, listen to me, Draco and love in the same sentence. What was I thinking, why was I thinking about him. It has to be the way he kissed me.  
"I wonder if he likes pain mixed with his pleasure?"  
"I don't know Granger, why don't we find out?"  
"No I cant do this, and you are with Ginny"  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I cant believe my plan is working, and I knew she wanted me, I could feel it as she kissed me it was amazing.  
"Granger I need you more than you will know and I do like a little pain it makes it so much better than mushy gentle love"  
"I know, but I cant do this, not with a Slytherin or at all, it would mess my life up and I want you too Malfoy."  
"Lets go then"  
"No not now" 


End file.
